Timelords are Immortal
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: "The Universe is very, very big. It also loves a paradox." I'm really proud of this, and hope you guys enjoy it. My pilot Story for a World that travels across galaxies, and away from video game fanfics. One-shot, after "Angels take Manhattan." *Minor Spoilers* Please R&R! This is my longest One-shot to Date!


_Ok, so, originally, most of this was typed up, but I accidentally deleted it before I saved, and rage quitted on this. So, I'll try again.  
Now, I'm a newer Whovian, I've only finished season 6, and part 1 of Season 7. When I get all of Season 5 done, I plan to take a road trip to Season one, or Season 2. So, yeah. ANYWAY, I hope yopu guys enjoy this, and I would love some tips on how to get the 11th Doctor's personality right._

_Disclaimer: I don't even have BBC America. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN DOCTOR WHO? Although, I own a fish named Alfie, A.K.A Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.  
_

**_Ok. So, I had put this story up, and it turns out I accidentally broke a rule with the song lyrics, so, I decided to take this down for editing. Yeah, some rage and OMIGOD, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!  
_**

**_But, anyway. This fic is inspired by the song, 'My Immortal' by __Evanescence_ Fallen. No, I do not own the rights to such a beautiful voice and emotional song.  
**

-x-x-x-

_"The Universe is very, very big._  
_It also loves a paradox. For example, it has some extremely strict rules._  
_Rule Number One: Nothing lasts forever._  
_Not you or your family or your house or your planet or the sun. It is an absolute rule. Therefore when someone says that their love will never die, it means that their love is not real, for everything that is real dies. _

_Rule number two: Everything lasts forever."_  
― Craig Ferguson

My hands clenched the railings of Sexy's Control Room. I didn't want to let go. I had already let go of too much. I couldn't keep doing this, taking some lucky person and traveling across all of time and space with them, and then-

_Lose them._

Amy, Rory, and River? _Lost. Gone._ Amy and Rory, out in a fixed point in time, impossible for me to get to. River gone off on her own somewhere, and now what?  
_Alone_, that was what.

I finally unclenched my hands, them falling to my side, and stiff from grasping so hard. I flipped some levers, and sent her into deep space. Moving away from Sexy, I began to stroll down the infinite halls of the TARDIS, listening to her hum as she flowed through space. I needed to be alone, even though I already was. I wanted to be in my room, and lay in my bed. Maybe yell into my pillow too. Yelling would be nice. I glanced at the Gallifreyian on the corners and on some of the doors. One door, in particular, had English sharpied onto it.

_Amy and Rory's Room_

In all the time that they had traveled with me, I had _never_ went into their room. It was a strict violation of their privacy. And for all I knew, they probably did some human privatey stuff in there.  
Well, the room was going to be deleted anyway, and they were. . .

_Dead._

With a straightening of my red bowtie, I went in.

The room had a tan carpet, and on the back wall was a king sized bed. I approached the bed, noticing the two nightstands, dressers, a closet, and a another door that probably led to a bathroom. I noticed the wedding pictures and a picture of the three of us together. _When did they get that picture? _Whatever. That didn't matter now. I couldn't ask them either. I picked up one of the wedding photos, and the picture of us together. I stared at that photo, rubbing the glass that protected the picture. It was so happy, so bright and sunny.

My thumb grazed Amy's scarlet hair, and a tear leaked down my face. Amelia, the girl who waited. And rory, the last Centurion, who waited 2000 years for her.  
_**"ARGHHHHH!"** _

The yell of rage released from my throat, and I threw the photos against the walls, hearing glass crack. I couldn't go back to get them! I couldn't help them!

_I COULDN'T SAVE THEM! I COULDN'T GO BACK! _

_I hate Fixed Points. I really, really, hate Fixed Points.  
_

I stared at the broken glass of the photo of us. The crack started from the upper-right corner, and ran right through Amy's head, my Hearts, and Rory's torso. The wedding photo was laying upside down. My gaze wouldn't leave the objects.

_Cracks. What started it all, a crack in the wall of Amelia's bedroom. _

I moved. My adrenaline surged through me, like a ravenous demon.  
_We all had our demons, didn't we?_  
The Daleks knew I was the face of the Devil.  
My demon turned around armies at the mention of my name.  
_The Oncoming Storm._  
_The Doctor._  
Well, my name that the universe knew me as. My name could never be revealed, no matter what. If the universe was in peril, and the answer to the Question that must never be answered, would be what saves the universe:  
Then my secret stays secret.  
The universe would _still_ end, even if I gave the answer.

I was acting like a child would, and in my rage, dashed over to one of the dressers, and threw it to it's side. I saw Rory's sword clamber onto the carpet, and lie still.

Rory the Roman's sword. I stared at that too, before rushing to Amy's dresser, and throwing all the little trinkets, the dolls of her and her Raggedy Doctor, a wooden module of the TARDIS, and a good deal of pictures. I grabbed the back of the dresser, and forced it to fall on it's face.

It pained me just to think of her- think of my waiting girl. Think of her red hair, of her warm smile. And that wonderful Scottish accent.

Memories flashed through my mind.

_Eating Fish Custard with them, hearing that she wasn't turning around when I changed out of my suit, and into my current attire, taking down aliens and saving so many people with her, and helping her through most of Rory's deaths.*_

_How many times did her husband die, anyway? Five, possibly?_

I stared at the scattered remainders and the reminders of my life with the Ponds. I sat down, now regretting the damage I'd done to the room. **"Look at what you did, man."** I told myself, a frown crossing my face. I'd destroyed a majority of what they had that was important to me somehow.  
Blind Rage.  
Blind Rage was whenever I had a little tantrum and scared people.  
Rage.  
Rage.  
_Rage._

I picked up Rory's sword, feeling it's weight in my hands. I stood, walking over to the scattered photos and trinkets of Amy's. I stacked up the less important wedding pictures, and tucked them under my sleeve. My gaze traveled the the cracked frame, that held the picture of us together. I picked that up, holding it in the same hand as Rory's sword, then picked up their wedding photo.  
They were both smiling, in their wedding dress and tuxedo, respectively. I sighed, then looked over at the closet, which I hadn't knocked over yet. I opened it up, seeing Amy's Wedding Dress, and Rory's Roman armor. I guess he had rented his tuxedo. I took those out, and began to head out the door.  
One more thing. . .  
I picked up Amy's dolls and the module TARDIS, and walked out.

I walked, trying to keep the large amount of trinkets and cloths in my hands, without dropping stuff. I turned a corner, seeing the door into my Room, and went in as the doors automatically opened and closed behind me.  
I gazed at the objects that decorated my room. And approached one of the many closets I had in my room. There was a closet for each set of companions, and the newest and most vacant closet was painted black. I opened up it's doors, putting Rory's armor and Amy's dress on the hooks, put the more useless photos (And the wedding picture.) on a shelf, and put Amy's dolls at the bottom. I closed the door, and turned to one of the desks I had in there, which was scattered with papers. I put the cracked photo of us on there, and Rory's sword right next to it. Beside that, I also put the wooden TARDIS. I approached my bed, and sat on the edge, and stared at all twelve of my closets, (One was mine, of course.) and threw off my coat.

_There were so many memories in those Closets. Lost things, things that belonged to people that had traveled with me, and had left with me when they walked out of my TARDIS. _

_Or never went back in._

I let myself lay on the mattress, and stared at ceiling, sprawling my arms out. I remembered everyone that came through my life, and the doors of my TARDIS.  
_Everyone._  
I closed my eyes, and let myself settle onto the mattress.

We all had a big dream, almost as big as my TARDIS' interior.

My dream was to explore the universe. That had been why I stole Sexy all those years ago, and, she wanted to see the universe too. But over my nearly 1000 years, having nothing but a box to accompany me has always been boring.

That was why I shared my adventures, wasn't it?  
I fell into a nightmare through sleep, surrounded by my dream.

-x-x-x-

_The Hotel.  
Running. Running like always. Running through the Winter Quay.  
_

_ Amy following behind me, and her husband trailing behind her. _

_I was so stupid. It would be all my fault! I could hear the dashing of the monsters behind me._

_They were unbelievably fast. And they had us trapped. We came to an intersection of the hall, To my left were Angels, to my right were Angels, in front of me were Angels, and behind us would be were hundreds of them- too many to keep an eye on._

**_"Amy, Rory! Keep you're eyes on them! Don't blink!"_**_The usual speech I gave when dealing with Angels.  
_

_The lights went out.  
_

___We all were going to die._

_Amy screamed._

_Rory cried out._

**_"_****_NO!_****_"_**

_I was grabbed from behind, my arms being restricted, and I was forced to my knees, and another grabbed my legs._

_The lights came back on._

_I front of me, were the limp bodies of the Girl Who Waited, and The Last Centurion, their necks at strange angles, and Amy's glazed over eyes stared at me._

**_"Amy. Rory. . . I'm so, so sorry." _**_My eyes wouldn't leave Amy. The Angels that retrained my arms and legs let go, but other kept a hold of my shirt collar. Like a pitiful mutt, I crawled to Amy, the Angel giving me enough slack to do so. I lifted her up, laying her dangling head in my arms. I closed her eyes, and was about to look up, but the Angels made sure I kept staring at Amy's dead body.  
_

___I now realized they hadn't sent them back in time again. And they were dead.  
That meant. . .  
No, no, no, no!_

**___"Hello Raggedy man. I didn't prefer a Girl's voice, buit she'll do. Right, _Rory?"**

_No. No, no, no!_

**_"Yeah." _**_T__hat was __Rory's voice._

_Amy's voice was used again.  
**"You see, Doctor, We needed to talk to you before we took all of your nearly limitless years. Who thought that'd it would end here, Doctor?"**  
_

_I wasn't going to talk. I couldn't. Rory's voice started again._

**_"Is the Oncoming Storm scared? How pitiful. No last words, either?"_**

**_"Fine then. Let's make his death quick, but fun. Whoever kills him gets his years, and his voice."_**

_I heard the angels approaching me, and moving Rory's body out of the reached out for me, ferociously, like rabid animals.I felt the claws of Angels grab whatever they could. My arms, my head, my cloths, my hair.  
_

_And finally, one hand wrangled itself around my ne-_

-x-x-x-

I jolted awake.

I _never_ wanted to sleep again.

_Never, ever._

**"That was a nightmare. What I saw never did happen. I'm not being killed by them. Amy and Rory were not killed by them."** I told my self, sitting up on my bed, and holding my head in my hands. I sighed, now rubbing my brow.

_Death might have been nice though. _I thought.

**-x-x-x-**

***I am so sorry for being unable to support more memories. Like I said, newer Whovian.**

_WOOO WHOOOO!_

_I know, terrible ending. But, I hope you guys like this anyway. Review, please?  
_

**This one-shot is a total of 2,192 words long.**

**This is my longest chapter/oneshot to date. **

_**FANTASTIC!**_


End file.
